


epiphany

by LitlBird



Category: La Flor y la Muerte
Genre: Angst, Drama, I'm Sorry, Medicine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitlBird/pseuds/LitlBird
Summary: Los apolo salvan vidas. Los apolo no pueden fallar. Si una persona fallece por una complicación médica, la culpa no es de la enfermedad que padeciera sino del apolo encargado de tratarla.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	epiphany

Los apolo salvan vidas. Los apolo no pueden fallar. Si una persona fallece por una complicación médica, la culpa no es de la enfermedad que padeciera sino del apolo encargado de tratarla. Por eso, cuando Dio deja a Urien en el suelo, ya estoy arrodillada junto a él, esparciendo el contenido de mi bolsa alrededor para no perder tiempo en buscar lo que necesite. El resto del grupo se reúne, supongo que para decidir qué hacer ahora, pero me da igual. Que hagan lo que quieran, yo me quedo aquí. Voy a salvar a Urien. _Tengo_ que salvarle. No porque sea mi compañero, ni por el equipo, sino por su servicio. Es un hera. Los hera crean vida. ¿Qué clase de apolo sería si soy incapaz de salvar a un creador de vida? Me obligo a apartar esos pensamientos. No me sirven. Son pensamientos de derrota, los rescataré si fracaso. Y no voy a fracasar.

\- Urien…- alzo la vista un momento para mirar a Armand. No deberían seguir aquí. Están perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Urien está en mis manos- gruño secándome el sudor de la frente. Necesito a alguien que me seque el sudor de la frente- Y no hay nada que vosotros podáis hacer.

\- Yo podría…

\- Tú ya has hecho suficiente por hoy- le interrumpo- Fuera de mi vista- casi puedo oír la voz de Ianthe diciéndome que no debería hablarle así, pero no pienso disculparme. No ahora, no por esto.

El grupo se marcha. Oigo voces a través del intercomunicador, pero las corto con rapidez. Necesito silencio. También necesito luz, pero la única fuente proviene de la escalera desde la que nos disparan, y no me arriesgaría a mover a Urien ni aunque hubiera un páramo desolado ahí fuera. Mis manos tantean el suelo hasta dar con una linterna. La sostengo sobre mi paciente y la acciono. A la luz de mi eidola la sangre tenía un tono oscuro, dándole un aspecto de mancha de zumo, pero ahora puedo verla en todo su esplendor. _Rojo_ , es lo único que soy capaz de pensar. Un gran círculo rojo en la parte izquierda del pecho, un rojo que se extiende por todas partes. Rojo… _CÉNTRATE_. Aprieto los labios y me obligo a inspeccionar la herida de cerca. El impacto ha desintegrado parte del uniforme, pero aún hay trozos pegados a la piel. Dejo la linterna sobre la bolsa vacía y busco las tijeras. Necesito un enfermero que me pase el material. Necesito alguien que sujete la luz. Necesito muchas cosas, pero Ares y Artemisa están ocupadas defendiendo nuestra posición, y el resto está en algún punto del pasadizo o en una nave a kilómetros de aquí. Estoy sola. Otro pensamiento que sepultar.

Corto los trozos sobrantes del uniforme y tanteo la herida. Odio tener que hacerlo con las manos descubiertas, pero no hay tiempo de buscar los guantes. Ya lidiaré con una posible infección cuando consiga estabilizarle. Tampoco es que haya mucho que ver entre tanta sangre. Mi prioridad ahora es detener la hemorragia. Cojo tantas gasas como puedo y presiono un par de ellas contra la herida, lo que hace que Urien se queje. Débilmente, pero se queja. Buena señal. Cambio las gasas empapadas por otras nuevas y vuelvo a presionar. Esta vez no hay gemido; el hera se ha desmayado por el dolor. Eso también es bueno, aunque más para mí que para él: así no tengo que ocuparme de sedarle. No me fío de ningún tipo de calmantes ahora mismo, no en su estado. Todavía no.

Un cambio más de gasas y podré empezar a operar. Aun no sé qué voy a encontrarme. Si tengo suerte, se tratará de una quemadura a nivel superficial, en cuyo caso bastará con el regenerador de tejidos, pero no soy tan ingenua. A juzgar por la cantidad de sangre, el disparo ha alcanzado el tejido subcutáneo, lo que significa que parte del músculo está dañado. Dependiendo la potencia del arma también es posible que el daño haya llegado al pulmón, pero no hay nada en la respiración que lo indique. Sea como sea, tendré que abrirle; aunque no me preocupa. Tengo bisturí. Tengo equipamiento. Tengo conocimientos necesarios para enfrentarme a lo que sea. Tengo a la medicina de mi parte. Puedo hacerlo.

Cuando retiro las gasas sé que de poco servirá el regenerador de tejidos. Sin toda la sangre bloqueando mi vista, puedo ver la herida sin problemas. Puedo ver su interior sin necesidad de abrir con el bisturí. Puedo ver su corazón. No debería poder ver su corazón. Y, desde luego, este no es el aspecto que debería tener un corazón. Toda la parte inferior está ennegrecida. No me atrevo a tocarlo, pero sé que se desintegrará si lo hago. Mi propio corazón da un vuelco. Intento hacer memoria de todos los manuales que he estudiado sobre él y sus posibles complicaciones, pero ninguno se parece a esto. Ni siquiera sé cómo puede seguir con vida, aunque la respuesta es sencilla: no puede. Tras un par de latidos débiles, el corazón se para. Y con él, el resto del mundo. Ya no se oyen disparos, ni voces, ni respiraciones. Yo misma quedo congelada, con las manos sobre su pecho, su sangre entre mis dedos, intentando comprender qué ha pasado y por qué. Una voz en mi interior dice que no hay nada que pudiera haber hecho, que Urien estaba condenado desde el momento en que bajamos la escalera; otra me recuerda que lo que estoy viendo es resultado directo de mi fracaso como médico. _Fracaso_ … Los apolo no pueden fracasar…

Alguien me toca el hombro. Alguien murmura palabras de consuelo. Un par de manos me levantan y me alejan del cuerpo. Me sientan contra una pared. Artemisa entra en mi campo de visión y me pregunta si estoy bien, si necesito algo. Creo que dice algo más, pero no la escucho. Mi atención está puesta en Ares, a unos metros de nosotras. Ha cogido una de las mantas que llevaba en la mochila, y camina con ella hacia Urien. Se para. La extiende. Le tapa con un cuidado que no creía posible en alguien como ella. Por alguna razón es ese gesto el que me hace despertar. Ares está tapando a Urien porque eso es lo que se hace cuando alguien muere. Porque Urien está muerto. Porque no he conseguido salvarle. Porque le he fallado. A él. A mi equipo. A mi servicio. A todos. A mí. El aire deja de llegar a mis pulmones. Las lágrimas me nublan la vista. Artemisa me coge de la mano. Empiezo a gritar.


End file.
